Puzzle
by Naouko
Summary: "La vie n'est qu'un vaste puzzle qui peut éclater à n'importe quel moment". Un Alice/Démétri avec du suspence et de l'amour (Sans Vampires)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Toujours un grand merci à ma chère Lyly qui corrige mes écrits (gros bisous à toi)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Alice

* * *

- Bonjour et bienvenue sur Radio 7.2, la radio du fun et du peps, il est 7heures du matin et le soleil brille sur New York. Dès maintenant, notre revu de presse par Kyle.

- Une revue qui commence fort par l'arrestation cette nuit du tueur en série de la photocopieuse par le FBI…

La voix du journaliste s'arrête lorsque j'éteins mon réveil. Je m'étire après cette bonne nuit de sommeil et me lève pour ouvrir les rideaux. Effectivement, le soleil se lève sur la ville de New York sans nuage à l'horizon pour l'inquiéter.

Je traverse mon petit appartement situé dans le quartier de l'Upper West Side. L'immobilier dans Manhattan est très cher, je suis contente d'avoir pu me trouver cet appartement de 30 m2. Bien entendu, malgré l'insistance de mon petit ami, je vis seule. J'aime mon indépendance et je reconnais ne pas me sentir prête pour me lancer dans une vie à deux sous le même toit.

Le café coule dans ma tasse pendant que je cherche le sucre. Je m'installe dans ma petite cuisine pour savourer mon petit déjeuner.

Après avoir tout rangé, je me prépare pour mon footing dominical. Un pantacourt et un t-shirt à manches longues suffisent pour ce milieu du mois de novembre. Mes pas forment peu à peu des foulées dans les rues de Manhattan pour accéder à Central Park. Les rayons du soleil tentent de passer entre les feuilles qui n'ont pas encore jaunis à l'arrivée d'automne.

La fraicheur n'a pas arrêté les habitués de la course, les promeneurs de chiens, les personnes en vélo ou en roller. Je contrôle ma respiration et profite de l'air pur de cette forêt placée en plein cœur de la ville. Au centre du parc, je retrouve ma meilleure amie, Irina.

- Hey Alice !

- Irina !

On se sourit et on continue notre footing ensemble pendant 45 minutes. Arrivées à l'extrémité du parc, nous nous accordons une pause pour discuter et souffler tout en s'étirant.

- J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je n'ai pas couru, s'exclame mon amie.

- Et oui, c'est ça de sécher nos séances du dimanche, ricane-je

- J'ai de bonnes excuses !

- Tu as demandé un mot de la part de ton chef ? La taquiné-je.

- Même pas, j'aurais dû, tiens !

On rit. Irina est une jeune femme dynamique et d'un an mon ainée. Elle travaille en tant que médecin légiste au FBI depuis 4 ans maintenant. Blonde aux cheveux longs, nous avons tout de suite sympathisé lors de notre rencontre. New Yorkaise de base, elle m'a donc initiée à toutes les joies de la grande ville.

- Comment ça s'est passé hier ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Hier, je fêtais mes deux ans de relation avec James, mon petit ami. La soirée avait été …

- Plutôt bien, soufflé-je.

- Alice…, insiste-t-elle avec son regard bleu.

Je craque doucement :

- Ok ok, c'était trop chiant.

- Pourquoi tu ne le largues pas ?

- Je n'ai pas pu ! Il m'a invitée au Palace !

- C'est pas vrai ? Celui où il faut 6 mois de réservation ?

Je hoche la tête positivement, abattue. Je me rappelle que comme d'habitude, je m'étais préparée à une longue soirée où je devais deviner les pensées de mon compagnon. Il est tellement timide que je dois percevoir entre ces quelques bafouilles et ses rougissements ce qu'il doit me dire. Et voilà deux ans que je fais cela. Je mérite une médaille d'or.

- Hé ben, souffle mon amie, il t'aime vraiment ce mec.

- Oui, il a un cœur en or.

- Alice, ne confonds pas amour et pitié.

Je regarde Irina, découragée. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire de cette relation. Pour couper court, je réponds :

- Bon, on se refait un petit tour ?

Irina secoue la tête en riant puis nous nous remettons à courir à un bon rythme. Un peu plus tard, nos routes se séparent. On se dit brièvement au revoir, promettant de déjeuner ensemble le lendemain midi.

Finalement, je suis peut-être en couple avec Irina, je la vois plus souvent que mon petit ami. Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je me sens vidée. Je refais quelques étirements pour éviter les courbatures de demain. Une fois propre, je commande un menu au chinois du coin, trop fatiguée pour me préparer un repas.

Je m'affale sur mon canapé pour récupérer la télécommande de mon téléviseur. Les images défilent sans que mon cerveau cherche à les décrypter. J'aime passer mon dimanche sans rien faire, farniente est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

Le livreur sonne, me sortant de ma léthargie. Je règle ma commande et la dépose sur la petite table du salon. J'ouvre ma fenêtre afin d'éviter que l'odeur de graillon puisse s'infiltrer dans les livres qui tapissent un pan de mon mur.

Une fois tout débarrassé, je m'installe dans mon vieux fauteuil proche de ma fenêtre. J'aime cette place que je dédie à la lecture. Le soleil frappe doucement, me réchauffant. J'ouvre là où le marque-page coupe le livre, reprenant ainsi ma lecture.

Après plusieurs chapitres, je me lève pour me préparer un thé. Je reviens à mon tendre hameau pour me glisser dans un plaid, le thé à la main. Irina pense que je fais vieille fille installée comme cela, il me manque juste des chats.

Je souris en pensant à Irina. Et pourtant ma chère, je n'ai que 24 ans. Je ferme mon livre suite à mon constat. J'ai terminé mes études d'Art à l'Université de New York récemment j'ai trouvé tout de suite un emploi grâce à mon meilleur ami, Jacob, qui m'a suivie jusqu'ici. Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai et remercie mes parents d'avoir assuré mes études.

Je suis originaire d'un village du Texas, proche de la frontière avec la Louisiane. Mes parents font partis des plus populaires dans la ville, mon père étant le médecin et ma mère tenant le restaurant. Avec leurs différents métiers, il m'était toujours compliqué de les voir. Heureusement, ils me dédiaient toujours une journée avec eux.

Lorsque j'avais annoncé mon choix de partir à New York, ils avaient été surpris mais m'avaient encouragée à faire ce que j'aimais et ils n'oubliaient pas de m'appeler dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Aujourd'hui encore, ils insistent pour que je vienne les voir pour les fêtes de famille.

Mon regard se pose sur une photo de nous trois, encadrée et posée sur ma bibliothèque. Elle est récente et présente ma frimousse, le nez fin, les cheveux cours et mes yeux chocolat, au centre. A ma droite, mon père, bien portant, la moustache souriant et les yeux remplis de malice. A ma gauche, ma mère, plus discrète, fine mais avec un cœur généreux.

Derrière nous, le jardin rempli de souvenir d'enfance. Je m'aperçois qu'il se fait tard alors je décide de me préparer un repas. J'ai hérité de ma mère son don de la cuisine. J'adore mélanger, couper, séparer, concasser tous les aliments en ma possession. J'essaie de faire le plus possible de prendre des produits bio même s'il m'arrive d'aimer certains conservateurs présent dans le Nutella.

Au cours de mon diner, j'entends mon téléphone sonner. J'aperçois l'auteur du SMS, mon tendre homme qui m'invite à déjeuner avec lui mercredi. Je réponds positivement à son invitation avant de ranger ma cuisine.

Un peu plus tard, c'est Jane qui m'appelle pour me raconter ses peines de cœur avec Brice. Ils forment le couple le plus improbable que je connaisse mais ils me font bien rire. Nous sommes rejointes par Bree qui rajoute des informations sur son couple. Nos conversations téléphoniques à trois sont habituelles, mes deux amies étant très prises par leur travail. Nous avions fait la même fac mais dans des départements différents. Bree était une avocate redoutable et Jane une dessinatrice de mode en vue.

Après un énième baiser virtuel, je me laisser tomber sur le dos dans mon lit, contemplant hagardement le plafond. Je dessine mentalement mon planning de la semaine, m'endormant dessus.

- Bonjour et bienvenue sur la Radio 7.2, radio du fun et du peps, en ce beau lundi. Il est actuellement 7h30 du matin et nous commençons par quelques nouvelles fraiches.

Je sursaute en entendant l'heure. Bon sang, je suis en retard ! Je file me préparer en enfilant ma tenue. Je me débats un instant avec la fermeture de ma jupe marron puis m'attaque aux boutons de ma chemise crème. Je me pomponne, attrape ma veste marron également, saute dans mes escarpins crème et noue mon foulard autour de mon cou.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans mon miroir. Oh oui, je suis à tomber, Jane serait si fière de moi!

Jane est mon amie la plus ancienne depuis mon arrivée dans la grande pomme. En réalité, elle s'appelle Jean mais elle a décidé que son corps ne collait pas à sa vision des choses. Aussi, elle économise pour enfin changer de sexe, son rêve ultime. En tant que fashion victime, elle m'a totalement convertie à la mode, m'offrant comme tout premier cadeau un sac Chanel. Quelle folie.

Mes talons foulent le trottoir des rues New Yorkaise. Étant en retard, je presse le pas. Plus tard, j'arrive au Starbucks situé idéalement en face de mon lieu de travail. Comme d'habitude, il y a du monde. J'en profite pour extirper ma montre de mon sac à main Longchamp accordé à ma tenue afin de l'attacher à mon poignet gauche.

- Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Je vais prendre un …

- Un café long noir sans sucre, me coupe une voix masculine.

- Tout de suite, glapit la serveuse.

Je me retourne pour voir Demetri Volturi et son collègue, Alec Hanson.

- Volturi, j'étais là avant toi, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'attendre comme tout le monde.

Celui-ci se penche vers moi, le sourire narquois.

- Tout d'abord, Brandon, c'est agent Volturi pour toi. Ensuite, je déteste donner du plaisir à une femme sans en recevoir. A bon entendeur …

Il prend le café que la serveuse lui tend et pars d'un pas victorieux. Je sens mes ongles entrer dans la peau de mes mains. Surtout Alice, garde ton sang-froid.

- Alice, pour me faire pardonner de l'attitude de mon équipier, acceptes-tu que je t'offre un café ?

La voix douce d'Alec me permet de souffler un instant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet homme si gentil soit au FBI. Il me sourit avec tendresse lorsque j'accepte son offre. Je commande donc un cappuccino tandis qu'il prend un café noir corsé. Il paie la commande pendant que mes lèvres goûtent avec plaisir la boisson chaude.

Il faut toujours un bon café pour commencer une bonne journée de travail. Je discute rapidement avec Alec avant que Volturi lui ordonne de venir avec lui en patrouille. Je fais un signe de la main à Alec et me dirige naturellement vers mon travail.

Arrivée à bon port, je salue ma collègue Tanya.

- Comment fais-tu pour parler avec les agents du FBI ? J'ai beau toujours essayer d'attirer leur attention, aucun ne m'adresse une parole ou un regard, désespère-t-elle.

Je pince mes lèvres pour éviter de rire de la situation. Tanya est blonde, physiquement stéréotypée comme un mannequin mais elle a le Q.I d'une huitre. Elle m'avait avoué un soir qu'elle cherchait un agent de la police ou du FBI pour assouvir son fantasme avec les costumes. C'est pourquoi, elle profite de la moindre occasion pour vêtir un costume de pouffe, soit une mini-jupe et gros décolleté. Malheureusement, cela ne marche pas auprès de nos chers voisins.

En effet, je travaille en tant que spécialiste des peintures dans une galerie d'Art située juste à côté du quartier général de l'antenne du FBI à New York. La patronne n'est d'autre que Sulpicia, la femme du directeur de l'antenne du FBI, Aro Sullivan. C'est plus ou moins grâce à cela que nous pouvons accéder à la cafétéria situé à l'entrée de leurs locaux. Sulpicia est une femme mystérieuse. Elle est propriétaire de plusieurs galeries situées à New York. Elle m'avait embauchée dès notre première rencontre en m'indiquant que j'étais la perle rare qui manquait à sa galerie. J'avais été surprise par ses propos mais j'avais aussi bien ri.

Il m'arrive d'aller aider les équipes d'Aro sur des œuvres de contrefaçons. C'est ainsi que j'avais rencontré Irina, Alec et l'autre.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais me présenter à l'agent Volturi ?

Je reviens à la conversation de Tanya, la secrétaire de Sulpicia. Je lève les yeux au ciel, la nature humaine est parfois triste à écouter.

- Volturi n'est pas mon ami, il n'est qu'un vieux rabat-joie.

- Il est pourtant tellement beau, gémit Tanya.

- On parle de moi, nous interrompt une voix.

Jacob, mon meilleur ami, fait son entrée dans le vestiaire. Depuis le temps que je le connais, il est l'amérindien qui présente le plus les atouts de ses origines : grand, brun, des yeux noisette, un sourire blanc et très bien bâti. Il a développé ses attitudes new yorkaise en devant un macho et un séducteur. Je lui souris tandis que Tanya bave devant lui. Je comprends qu'il attire beaucoup de femme dans ses filets. Vêtu de son costard gris, il transpire la testostérone. C'est lui qui m'avait indiqué qu'un poste était à pourvoir dans la galerie.

La sonnette de la porte retentit, signe de la présence de clients. Je prends donc congé de mes collègues afin d'aller rencontrer mes potentiels acheteurs.

A midi, je retrouve Irina à la cafétéria du FBI.

- Je suis toujours impressionnée, tu sais ?

- De ? L'interrogé-je.

- La façon dont tu deviens le centre de l'attention en passant juste une porte…

Je détourne le regard pour me rendre compte que tous les hommes m'observent.

- Je suis sûre que si tu portais un tailleur plutôt que cet infâme jean troué, tu aurais autant de succès que moi.

Elle éclate de rire.

- Excuse-moi, mais les talons sont interdis en salle d'autopsie.

- Si ce n'est que cela, je peux me charger de convaincre Aro.

- Tu es redoutable, murmure Irina.

Je la regarde, attendrie.

- Disons que j'ai été éduquée à la vieille méthode. Etre tout le temps droite et s'affirmer, savoir respecter et se faire respecter, etc.

- Je te verrais bien avocate tu sais, comme Bree ! L'art ne te convient pas.

C'est à mon tour de rire. Bree est passionnée par son travail. Faire régner la justice est son but ultime dans la vie. Je sais qu'elle bride un poste de procureur mais elle est trop jeune pour le moment.

Ce que j'aime le plus chez elle c'est sa personnalité déterminée et forte. Le droit lui correspond bien plus qu'à moi. J'attire alors l'attention de mon amie sur la beauté de l'art :

- Tu sais, l'art a sa propre façon d'être, il faut être rigoureux et savoir transmettre ses émotions. Chaque toile représente un univers, le tout est de le décrypter.

Avachie sur sa chaise, mon amie ne semble pas très séduite par mon explication.

- Pour te donner une image plus concrète, j'aime disséquer les œuvres des peintres.

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête pour me signaler qu'elle a compris. Le brouhaha de la salle s'atténue avec les agents qui terminent leur pause déjeuné. Je continue à discuter avec mon amie jusqu'à ce que le silence tombe.

Les agents Volturi et Hanson entrent dans la cafétéria qui se vide des dernières personnes. J'observe Volturi commander sèchement son repas tandis qu'Alec parle poliment à la serveuse.

Comment Tanya peut aimer ce genre de personne ?

Je souligne la différence de ce couple d'enquêteurs : tous deux portent un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, mais leur façon de le porter me semble différente. Volturi est athlétique, les cheveux châtain clair, tirant sur le blond et ses yeux bleus sont comme des icebergs : dangereux et glacials. Irina m'a expliqué qu'il avait intégré l'armée dès 16 ans. A 18 ans, il avait été sacré le plus jeune et le meilleur sniper de l'armée, participant à plusieurs missions en Europe. Puis, à ses 26 ans, il s'était comme lassé de la guerre et avait demandé à faire partie du FBI, dont il était agent depuis 2 ans.

Il a un égo surdimensionné et porte un regard hautain qui donne l'impression de déshumaniser toute personne. Il scrute, analyse et écoute tout le monde.

A l'inverse, Alec n'a jamais connu autre chose que les bureaux. Chimiste de base, il avait été reçu à Quantico et avait fait plusieurs postes et services avant d'arriver au bureau de New York. Grand, brun et fin comme une tige, il porte un regard chaleureux sur toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre. Son visage est fin et conserve un air poupin malgré ses 32 ans passés. C'est celui qui parle toujours aux proches des victimes pour les accompagner dans leurs démarches.

Celui-ci s'approche d'ailleurs de nous afin de s'installer à notre table. Volturi se place à côté d'Irina et semble lui poser des questions sur une enquête en cours pendant que je discute avec Alec de ses vacances.

- Tu es bien bronzé, tu reviens d'où ? Demandé-je en plaisantant.

- Ma grand-mère habite dans le Connecticut où j'ai passé ma semaine à jardiner avec elle. Tu n'imagines pas ma joie de revenir bosser après cela.

Je ris avec lui, m'attirant les foudres de son co-équipier.

- Brandon, ton rire est plus strident que le cri d'une mouette.

- Volturi, enlève ton masque d'Halloween, tu ne fais plus peur aux enfants …

Irina se pince les lèvres pour masquer son fou rire pendant qu'Alec sourit franchement. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je quitte la table pour retourner travailler.

* * *

Pensée du jour : L'uniforme de Review me donne toujours envie de commenter ...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre :)

Merci pour vos reviews :)

* * *

Ellana : Merciiii pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé "Après Tout" ;) Je me lance dans un nouveau style, j'espère que tu aimeras ! A bientot, bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Dans l'épisode précédent : _**

_Je ris avec lui, m'attirant les foudres de son co-équipier._

_- Brandon, ton rire est plus strident que le cri d'une mouette._

_- Volturi, enlève ton masque d'halloween, tu ne fais plus peur aux enfants …_

_Irina se pince les lèvres pour masquer son fou rire pendant qu'Alec sourit franchement. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je quitte la table pour retourner travailler._

**Chapitre 2 (Alice)**

L'après-midi passe alors très vite pour moi. Entre les clients et les livraisons, je ne sais jamais où donner de la tête. En fin de journée, je retrouve mon sac à main dans mon vestiaire. Jacob arrive en même temps et se dirige vers moi.

Il dénoue un peu sa cravate tout en donnant un coup de main dans sa chevelure. J'ai remarqué un changement dans sa façon d'être depuis quelques semaines. Il semblait plus sûr de lui, comme conquérant.

- Alice, tu te souviens de notre petit arrangement ?

Je le regarde, suspicieuse.

- Quel arrangement ? Demandé-je

- Celui pour le lycée.

Je me souviens alors que mes parents avaient aidé les parents de Jacob pour les frais d'inscription au lycée du coin.

Les frais concernant l'éducation sont très onéreux aux Etats-Unis, peu de famille peuvent tout financer en un seul coup. Malheureusement, Jacob n'avait pas réussi à obtenir une bourse. Etant de très vieux amis, nos parents avaient trouvé un accord : Mes parents payaient la scolarité de Jacob qui les remboursait quand il le souhaitait.

- Oh oui, je vois.

- J'ai trouvé les fonds, je vous rembourse la semaine prochaine.

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment avait-il trouvé une telle somme en si peu de temps ? Notre salaire couvrait nos dépenses courantes, l'économie était très rare.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est un accord entre nos parents, je ne suis pas censée être au courant.

- Je sais bien mais tes parents ont demandé à ce que je vire l'argent sur ton compte.

Je suis surprise de cette annonce mais je fais confiance à mon ami. Notre conversation est interrompue par la venue de Tanya qui a également terminé sa journée.

Je rentre en taxi à mon domicile. Une fois sur place, je récupère mon courrier avant de pénétrer dans ma cage d'escalier. Je salue ma voisine qui me parle pendant 5 minutes de son fils prodige en piano avant d'arriver dans mon vestibule.

J'enlève mon foulard tout en détachant les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je file dans ma chambre afin de prévoir ma tenue de demain, soit une chemise bleue cyan et une jupe noire assez haute et longue. Ça de moins à penser demain matin.

Je dîne et me prépare pour la nuit. Une fois installée dans mon lit, j'attrape mon livre de chevet pour avancer dans ma lecture. Le sommeil m'arrête dans ma progression et je m'endors sur le champ.

Mercredi arrive plus tôt que je l'avais prévu. Comme convenu, je m'apprête à retrouver mon petit ami pour déjeuner. Je m'observe dans le miroir de mon vestiaire.

Je porte un pantalon slim noir, un T-shirt noir également qui moule mon buste en se terminant par un col roulé. Par-dessus, j'avais opté pour une veste courte en cuir rouge qui s'harmonisait avec mes escarpins rouges. Je repasse mon rouge à lèvres sur mes lèvres et les serre pour m'assurer qu'il tienne jusqu'au repas.

- Ton prince charmant est à la porte, fanfaronne Jacob.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le remercie de m'avoir prévenue. Je sors de la galerie pour effectivement voir James, mon petit ami, consulter sa montre. Je remarque une nouvelle fois qu'il n'a donné aucun soin à sa tenue : un jean délavé qui traine par terre et un T-shirt banal en dessous d'une veste en jean. Ses longs cheveux blonds relevés en queue de cheval semblent ne pas avoir été lavés depuis une semaine.

- Bonjour James, dis-je sans montrer d'émotion particulière.

Celui-ci lève la tête et rougit en voyant ma tenue en me bafouillant un « Bonjour ». Je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser. Une fois notre baiser de retrouvailles terminé, j'essuie de mon doigt le rouge à lèvre que j'ai laissé sur ses lèvres. Il se remet à respirer normalement.

Je lui prends la main et traverse la rue pour nous installer dans un petit restaurant. Je m'installe, croise les jambes et attrape le menu.

- Alice ?

Je relève les yeux vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'abaisse le menu pour mieux le regarder, étonnée de sa question.

- Oui, je vais très bien, et toi ?

- Ca va, je te remercie.

Il se dandine sur sa chaise avant de regarder lui aussi le menu. Je soupire, me demandant quelle idée a encore traversé le cerveau de mon petit ami. Je secoue la tête, me tourne vers la rue, le temps qu'il choisisse son plat.

Je remarque alors la voiture de fonction de Volturi. Celui-ci est accoudé sur le toit de son véhicule. Ses lunettes noires cachent la direction de son regard mais j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'il fixe. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale que je dissimule par une quinte de toux fictive. Le temps semble s'écouler goutte à goutte. Finalement, Alec sort de leur agence et tous deux montent dans la voiture. Les pneus crissent, signe qu'ils sont partis en trombe.

- Que puis-je vous servir ?

La voix du serveur me ramène sur terre. Je commande avec James qui n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je tente quelques blagues et discute avec lui pour qu'il puisse enfin se détendre.

Une fois dans son état normal, il parle de son travail au garage du coin et de son week-end puis me demande si tout va bien actuellement.

Après un bon repas et la promesse de l'appeler prochainement, je me dirige vers le Starbuck's pour prendre mon habituel cappuccino. Alléluia, personne à la caisse et pas de Volturi pour me gâcher mon plaisir solitaire.

Il me reste une bonne demi-heure, j'en profite pour savourer ma boisson préférée, calée dans une des banquettes du coffee-shop. L'ambiance vintage qui s'en dégage me détend. Au loin, à travers la vitrine, j'aperçois James qui rentre dans sa voiture avec un sourire aussi grand qu'une banane.

J'ai toujours cette impression que nous en sommes toujours au 1er rendez-vous. Je le vois prendre son portable, sûrement pour m'envoyer un message dans lequel il m'indique qu'il a passé un bon moment avec moi et que je lui manque. Ma prédiction est bonne, car la minute d'après, mon portable vibre. Je préfère continuer à l'observer mettre sa ceinture et enclencher la première pour enfin le voir disparaitre de la rue.

- Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu es avec un naze comme celui-là.

Je sursaute pour voir Jacob, vêtu d'un t-shirt gris, d'une veste noire et d'un jean foncé, s'installer face à moi.

- Ah, l'amour, soupiré-je comme une gamine de collègue.

- C'est la belle excuse ça, répond-il avec un sourire narquois. Quelque part, tu donnes de l'espoir à tous les hommes moches et laids d'avoir un jour une magnifique femme à leur bras.

Je ris.

- James n'est pas moche, voyons, le réprimandé-je.

- Il est petit, blond, les cheveux longs et gras, un gros nez, des lunettes tellement épaisses que je n'arrive pas à déterminer la couleur de ses yeux, porte une salopette tachée … Tu serais tellement mieux avec un beau gosse comme moi, tu serais mise en valeur !

J'éclate de rire en secouant la tête face à la description de mon petit ami.

- Tu as oublié de dire qu'il était gentil, drôle, un peu timide, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme…

- N'essaie pas de me convaincre de sa bonté d'âme, Alice. Je sais que tu as beau te montrer forte, tu es une vraie mère Theresa.

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, dis-je doucement en caressant sa main.

Il soupire et tourne la tête durement vers la rue opposée. Je le connais par cœur, il est actuellement en colère mais ne pourra pas s'empêcher de venir vers moi une fois l'orage passé.

- Salut, Jacob ! S'exclame une voix féminine.

Ma main quitte celle de mon ami qui se retourne vers la serveuse.

- Hey Emily, comment vas-tu ?

Emily Uley, la serveuse du Starbuck's, lance un magnifique sourire à Jacob qui le lui rend bien. S'ensuit une longue discussion entre eux que j'évite en quittant la boutique.

Le mari d'Emily, Sam, est un homme très gentil qui travaille dur pour que sa boutique fonctionne bien leur permettant à lui, sa femme et leurs 3 enfants de vivre le mieux possible.

Je le respectais pour tout ce qu'il avait entrepris et ce qu'il faisait au jour le jour. Je le voyais à travers les vitres de la galerie, transporter les énormes sacs de café ou même faire les livraisons de biscuits avec son scooter.

Le reste de ma semaine passe très vite, une seconde passe tout aussi rapidement et nous voilà déjà aux portes de la semaine de Noël.

Cette année, l'hiver est arrivé en grande pompe avec de la neige et du verglas dès le début du mois de Décembre. Un changement radical par rapport au mois de Novembre qui, certes était frais, mais pas glacée.

J'avais pris ma semaine de vacances afin de préparer mes différents cadeaux : un parfum pour Irina, des places pour un match des Yankees pour Jacob, des livres de recettes pour ma mère, un nouveau club de golf pour mon père… Et pour James, je sèche encore. C'est pourquoi, armée de mon manteau blanc et d'un bonnet assorti, j'arpente les rues commerçantes de New York. Mes talons s'enfoncent dans la neige, je me félicite d'avoir opté pour des bottes plutôt que des bottines. Je m'arrête devant chaque magasin avec l'espoir d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

Je m'arrête finalement devant une boutique de chaussures et je m'extasie comme à chaque fois devant le choix qui s'offre à moi.

« Surtout, Alice, ne craque pas, tu n'es pas là pour toi mais pour ton petit ami, donc ferme les yeux et reprends le droit chemin », me hurle ma bonne conscience. D'un autre côté, ma vile conscience me signale que ces Jimmy Choo bleu s'accorderaient parfaitement avec ma robe pour le gala de charité dans deux semaines !

- Alors, Brandon, on a les moyens de s'offrir ce genre de chaussures ?

Je soupire en reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix désagréable.

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde, Volturi ?

Il se penche pour admirer les merveilles sur lesquelles je bavais depuis au moins 10 minutes.

- Elles sont moches, horriblement moches.

- On ne parle pas de tes chemises, Volturi, mais de Jimmy Choo. Ne prononce donc pas d'injures en face d'elles.

Il ricane un instant et se reprend.

- Te connaissant, elles seront portées une seule fois dans ta piètre vie avant de finir au fond d'un placard.

Je me retourne vivement vers lui, en furie. Il me regarde toujours de son air hautain, vêtu d'un long caban noir, d'une écharpe grise et d'un bonnet de la même couleur.

- Ne pense pas me connaitre, Volturi, tu ne sais rien de moi.

Notre conversation est alors coupée par une voix fluette.

- Madame, monsieur, entrez si vous souhaitez regarder ou essayer des chaussures, il commence à faire bien froid.

- Oh, vous savez, dis-je en me retournant vers la vendeuse, je contemplais juste.

- Voyons, Brandon, ne te fais pas prier, déclare Volturi avant de m'embarquer à sa suite. Elle souhaite essayer les Jimmy Choo en bleu, poursuit-il en s'adressant à la vendeuse.

Radieuse, celle-ci me fait un clin d'œil avant d'aller chercher ma pointure. L'avantage d'acheter toutes mes chaussures dans la même boutique, c'est qu'elle me connait bien.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil, désabusée par l'attitude du blond. Celui-ci parcourt de son regard glacial la boutique. J'entends quelques gloussements de la part des autres femmes présentes dans le magasin.

Il a toujours le don de se faire remarquer partout où il se trouve. Sans parler de son charisme et de sa prestance inégalable.

Je secoue la tête pour me raisonner, c'est un con. Rappelle de toi cela, ma petite Alice.

Astride, la propriétaire, s'approche de moi avec la paire d'escarpins. Je me débarrasse de mon manteau et de mes bottes pour enfiler mes précieuses. Elles sont toutes simples mais tellement agréables à porter. Je me regarde de profil dans la glace. Même avec ce slim noir et ce long pull en laine qui m'arrive presque aux genoux, elles rendent bien.

Je me retourne vers Volturi, les yeux pétillants.

- Je trouve qu'elles font vulgaires

- Ne dis pas de sottises, le réprimandé-je, elles iront parfaitement avec ma robe pour la soirée de charité, dis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

Puis, la raison revient à la surface. 566 dollars, c'est juste un énorme trou noir dans mon portefeuille. Je m'observe une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de soupirer de déception. Je rends les chaussures, me rhabille et salue Astride avant de quitter le bâtiment. Volturi me rejoint, décidemment, quel pot de colle.

- Alors parfois, Brandon, tu es raisonnable.

- Bravo, Volturi, il t'arrive d'être perspicace, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, tu as pu essayer tes chaussures. Mais bon, tu es bien une femme, égoïste comme toutes les autres.

Je me retourne pour lui envoyer une réplique acide mais il a déjà quitté le trottoir et disparait dans la foule. Je ferme les yeux, il a toujours su m'envoyer des piques qui me touchent au plus profond. Je reprends ma course pour finalement trouver une chemise bleue clair à mon petit ami.

- Alice, crie une voix dans la rue

- Jane !

Nous nous embrassons, heureuses de nous revoir. Jane m'invite à boire un verre chez elle et j'accepte immédiatement.

Posée dans son pouf, nous rions sur les dernières gaffes de Brice, le petit ami de Jane. Brice est un jeune garçon brillant. Scientifique dans un grand centre de recherches, il a toujours été le chouchou de ses professeurs. Une belle carrière s'offre à lui. Jane en est très fière et elle adore tout de même le taquiner sur les rats de laboratoires avec qui Brice passe le plus clair de son temps.

- Il a donc proposé de les ramener à la maison.

J'éclate de rire, ne pouvant plus respirer.

- Non mais tu imagines un peu la tête que j'ai tirée ? Il a tout de suite compris en me disant qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

- Voyons, Jane, tu es l'amie des bêtes, hoqueté-je entre deux rires

- Oui, en fourrure sur mon manteau.

Je tente malgré moi de reprendre ma respiration mais rien n'y fait. Nous passons donc le sujet pour parler de choses plus sérieuses dont Noël. Cette année, Bree et Jane partaient dans leur famille respective au Canada. Venant du même village, elles faisaient voiture commune.

- C'est de m'habiller en homme qui va être une horreur.

Les parents de mon amie étaient très croyants et donc n'acceptaient pas son homosexualité et encore moins son désirs de changer de sexes. Elle ne leur avait encore rien dit pour le moment sur ces futurs projets car malgré tout, elle aimait beaucoup sa famille et souhaitait en profiter le plus possible avant d'en être renier.

- Et Brice ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas me tromper, il reste avec son père dans le Bronx !

- Et les rats seront où ?

La tête de mon amie restera pendant très longtemps dans les annales. Rien de tel qu'une bonne soirée entre amis pour bien rigoler et reprendre son train- train quotidien avec plus de sérénité.

Je salue mon amie pour reprendre la route vers mon logis. Une fois chez moi, je m'installe dans mon coin paisible pour essayer de réfléchir tranquillement. Mon regard se perd vers Central Park où la neige recouvre les conifères.

Je la regarde voltiger et se loger sur toutes les surfaces. Malgré toutes mes tentatives, rien n'y fait, le regard glacial de Volturi de cet après-midi me tourmente encore.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Bonjour, vous avez des Chassures/ Reviews ? Je chausse du 39


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey !

Bien le bonjour :)

Je m'excuse du retard de publication ... Une petite chute à mon entrainement m'a mis mon genou et mon coude en vrac ...

Merci à ma petite Lyly et à vous, qui reviewer !

* * *

Lilijoy : Merci pour ta review, n'hésites pas à faire partager si tu aimes toujours ;)

* * *

_- Et Brice ?_

_- Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas me tromper, il reste avec son père dans le Bronx !_

_- Et les rats seront où ?_

_La tête de mon amie restera pendant très longtemps dans les annales. Rien de tel qu'une bonne soirée entre amis pour bien rigoler et reprendre son train- train quotidien avec plus de sérénité._

_Je salue mon amie pour reprendre la route vers mon logis. Une fois chez moi, je m'installe dans mon coin paisible pour essayer de réfléchir tranquillement. Mon regard se perd vers Central Park où la neige recouvre les conifères._

_Je la regarde voltiger et se loger sur toutes les surfaces. Malgré toutes mes tentatives, rien n'y fait, le regard glacial de Volturi de cet après-midi me tourmente encore._

Chapitre 3 (Alice)

La semaine de Noël est l'une des plus importantes à la galerie d'art. Tous les plus grands ont besoin de cadeaux originaux, alors pourquoi pas une toile ?

Je conseille au mieux les habitués comme les nouveaux en quête de nouvelles sensations. Pour moi, les tableaux sont les miroirs de l'âme du peintre. Il y exprime une émotion qui fait vibrer nos cœurs. Certaines personnes sont plus sensibles que d'autres face à ces assemblages de perceptions peintes à nues sur des toiles auparavant immaculées de blanc.

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle, s'exclame Jacob de bon matin.

Tanya, Sulpicia et moi-même arrêtons nos activités pour s'approcher de notre collègue. Toujours aussi class et sensuel, il arbore un sourire commercial, signe d'une bonne affaire.

- Regardez ce que je ramène.

Il tire un rideau qui protégeait une toile, la dévoilant à nos yeux.

- Oh mon dieu, un Alonso ! Mais comment ? Hurle notre patronne, hystérique.

Jacob nous explique que durant ses recherches de tableaux, il l'a trouvé dans une brocante dans le Connecticut.

Tanya semble totalement désintéressée, la pauvre, elle n'y connait vraiment rien. Personnellement, je suis aussi excitée que ma chef. Un Alonso! Je m'approche pour mieux admirer sa technique. Ce peintre, disparu il y a plus de 30 ans, a laissé derrière lui une magnifique collection. Toutes ses œuvres sont pleines de couleurs et de paysages de l'époque. Bien évidemment, plus l'artiste est renommé et en plus décédé, plus ces œuvres ont de la valeur.

J'observe chaque coup de pinceau qui a fait sa célébrité. Le paysage, la campagne du Connecticut, région dont il était originaire, me semble familière. On y découvre un champ avec des animaux typiquement de la ferme et au loin le début d'une forêt sombre. Une petite cabane semble enclavée dans la noirceur des arbres.

Les couleurs s'harmonisent parfaitement mais quelque chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi tant de douleur et de désespoir dans ce chef d'œuvre, lui qui a toujours rempli ses tableaux d'amour et de joie ?

Je me retourne vers Jacob, fier comme un paon de sa trouvaille. Je lui fais part de mes doutes qu'il balaie d'un « C'est confirmé par un expert, c'est bien de lui ».

- Je pense qu'on peut le vendre dès cette semaine, qu'en penses-tu, Sulpicia ? Ajoute-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, nous allons le vendre durant le gala de début d'année. Cela fera grimper les enchères pour une bonne cause.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru lire une fugace colère dans le regard de mon ami. Cependant, il sourit à notre chef en indiquant que c'est une excellente idée et que cela permettra d'amener du monde à ce gala.

La soirée en question n'est rien d'autre qu'un rituel de début d'année pour Sulpicia qui présente des œuvres et qui les fait enchérir pour reverser la moitié à une association d'enfants malades. Des personnalités artistiques ou politiques comme le préfet et même le maire de New York viennent pour le plus grand bonheur des organisateurs. C'est devenu, au fil des années, un événement incontournable pour les amoureux des arts, les personnes de pouvoir et les excentriques de la mode. Jane était excitée comme une puce à l'annonce de cette soirée. Elle avait déjà prévu nos tenues de soirée, les cousant elle-même. Elle me l'avait offerte il y a quelques jours et j'avais hâte de la porter à cette occasion.

Sulpicia demande à un de ses hommes de sécuriser ce bien extrêmement rare et précieux. Je jette un dernier regard à cette toile qui me laisse perplexe. Je tente de poser d'autres questions à Jacob qui finalement me demande sèchement d'arrêter de mettre en cause son professionnalisme.

Je me mords la lèvre et laisse tomber. Je dois surement me faire des films. Durant la semaine, je n'ai pas revu mon meilleur ami. Vient le soir du 24 Décembre où Sulpicia nous annonce qu'en deux jours, nous avons fait un meilleur chiffre d'affaire qu'en un mois, nous félicitant chaleureusement.

Je rentre chez moi, lessivée par cette semaine. Heureusement que demain est un jour férié car je n'aurais pas pu me lever.

Cette année, mes parents m'invitent avec James dans un restaurant New Yorkais pour le déjeuner. J'espère juste qu'il sera à la hauteur. Quand je pense à la première rencontre de mes parents avec James, l'été dernier dans central Park, je me sens encore honteuse.

James était arrivé, sortant tout juste du travail, dans sa salopette bleue de travail, dégoulinant d'huile de moteur avec un vieux t-shirt blanc troué sur l'épaule tandis que je portais une belle robe mauve, que ma mère était vêtue d'un ensemble perle très chic et que mon père resplendissait dans un costume bleu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en repensant à la tête des principaux intéressés. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, un travail urgent de dernière minute qui l'avait même mis en retard, au grand désarroi de ma mère qui est à cheval sur la ponctualité. Celle-ci m'avait réprimandée de longues heures au téléphone, presque à me supplier de rompre avec James. Elle avait tout de suite arrêté quand je lui avais indiqué que je l'aimais et que si elle continuait comme cela, je ne reviendrais plus à la maison. La menace est parfois la seule réponse à un problème. C'est sur ces pensées que je finis par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveille à 9h, je commence à me préparer avec une robe cintrée rouge, un maquillage sans défaut et une fleur rouge en broche dans mes cheveux. Je scrute le moindre détail de mon petit appartement qui est prêt à accueillir mes invités pour un apéro ainsi que l'échange des cadeaux.

Mes parents, toujours ponctuels, arrivent les premiers. Mon père me serre fort contre lui, me complimentant toujours sur ma tenue. Ma mère, plus en retenue, me félicite pour la propreté et la décoration de mon logement. Nous échangeons quelques banalités quand la sonnette résonne une seconde fois. Mon homme, vêtu de son plus beau t-shirt noir et d'un jean bleu sans trou, se tient face à mon avec un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

- Joyeux Noël, Alice, arrive-t-il à prononcer sans bafouiller.

Je le remercie en l'embrassant chastement. Il se tend immédiatement en voyant mon père arriver vers lui pour lui serrer la main. J'ai bien peur que ces deux mots restent les premiers et les derniers de la journée.

Ma mère lance un disque de jazz pour mettre une ambiance cosy pendant l'apéro. Nous rions beaucoup, mes parents rapportent des ragots du village tandis que je blague sur mes clients.

Un peu plus tard, après l'échange de cadeaux, nous nous préparons pour aller au restaurant. J'ai bien fait d'acheter une chemise à mon homme. Bien qu'il ne semble pas très à l'aise dedans, il est beaucoup plus présentable.

Le repas se passe mieux que je ne le pensais et j'avais tort, James commence à se dérider et à discuter avec mes parents. Plus sereine, je m'excuse auprès de la tablée pour me rendre aux toilettes avant que le dessert arrive. Une remise en beauté s'impose. Mon rouge à lèvres colore une deuxième fois mes lèvres et je m'étonne d'être si heureuse, surement l'effet de noël.

Alors que je m'apprête à regagner la table, je bouscule un homme. Je m'excuse immédiatement avant de regretter mes paroles.

- Alors, Brandon, il serait peut-être temps de t'acheter de magnifiques lunettes comme ton homme.

- Volturi, je commence à croire que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me suivre comme un brave toutou. Tu veux un nonos ? Répliqué-je d'une voix enfantine.

Il me saisit le bras violemment, m'attirant contre lui. Ma main sur son torse, je devine aisément son corps musclé, son parfum s'infiltre dans mes pores et j'ai l'impression de perdre pieds.

- Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, Brandon, me menace-t-il.

Mon souffle s'est coupé au moment où mon regard s'est plongé dans le sien, orageux. Ma gorge est sèche, impossible de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Sa poigne se desserre lentement de mon poignet sans pour autant me lâcher.

- Alice ? Ma chérie ? Ces mots étaient suivis de pas rapides. Je reconnais la démarche de mon ami et je m'écarte brusquement de Volturi pour apercevoir James s'avancer vers moi.

- Ah ! Tu es là, tes parents commencent à s'impatienter.

- Oui, euh, j'étais, euh… Je cherche mes mots, honteuse qu'il m'ait vue avec un autre homme.

- Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? M'interroge James.

Je me retourne pour remarquer qu'une nouvelle fois, Volturi était parti. Un peu plus loin, je distingue sa silhouette marcher à pas tranquille vers une table. Je me demande alors avec qui il a pu venir. Mon investigation est stoppée par mon petit ami qui glisse sa main dans la mienne pour m'accompagner vers nore table où le dessert m'attend.

Je m'excuse auprès de ma famille, prétextant avoir fait la rencontre d'une vieille amie. James me sourit, confiant, et commence à boire son café.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas dupé ma mère qui me regarde avec suspicion. J'élude ses interrogations muettes par un sourire et me penche vers cette tarte au citron meringuée qui me supplie de la dévorer. Une fois mon dessert fini, je me surprends à parcourir la salle à la recherche d'une autre tête blonde que celle à côté de moi.

Sur la route du retour, James glisse sa main sur ma jambe, à moitié découverte.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ?

- Oui, oui, pas de soucis. Par contre, je pense rester à la maison ce soir.

- Ah bon ? Dit-il surpris

- Oui, je suis fatiguée.

-Oh, je vois, je l'indiquerai à ma mère dans ce cas.

- Tu m'excuseras auprès d'elle, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

- Elle t'adore, donc pas de soucis.

Je souris à mon cher et tendre, heureuse d'avoir pu échapper au second repas familial de la soirée. Mes parents nous déposent en face de mon appartement et je vois James prendre son vélo pour aller chez ses parents. Au moins, sa mère sera fière de le voir en chemise, c'est tellement rare.

Une fois seule dans mon appartement, je m'affale sur le canapé. Le silence me réconforte un moment pendant que je me laisse aller dans mes réflexions.

Je repasse le film de cette après-midi. Je serre contre moi mon oreiller retrouvant la sensation d'être collée contre Volturi. Son odeur, ses gestes, sa voix, son regard, mon dieu, Alice, arrête ! Je me sens sale, je trompe James par ces pensées.

Je suis réveillée par mon téléphone.

- Allo ? Murmuré-je en découvrant l'heure, 20h.

- Alice ? Ne me dis pas que tu dormais ! Me sermonne Irina

- Très bien, donc je ne te le dis pas, ris-je

- Voyons, un jour de fête comme celui-ci ! Il faut profiter et non roupiller.

J'éclate de rire et lui raconte mon repas très long de cette après-midi et mon besoin de digérer. Bien évidemment, je terre l'affaire Volturi.

- Allez, j'arrive d'ici 20 minutes, sois prête.

- Comment ça tu arrives ?

- Allez ma biche, ce soir, on soooort !

- Ooh, Irina.

- Pas de négociation possible, je te préviens !

Et elle raccroche. Elle a toujours su avoir le dernier mot. Mollement, je me lève de mon canapé pour me préparer. Lorsque mon amie arrive à la maison, je suis vêtue d'une robe noire moulante et de mes chaussures Louboutin préférées.

- Tu es magnifique !

- Tu l'es tout autant que moi, lui souris-je.

C'est vrai, elle est radieuse dans cette robe verte qui fait ressortir ses yeux émeraude. Ces cheveux blonds ont été ramenés en un chignon compliqué qui fait à la fois sérieuse et déjantée, ce qui colle parfaitement à sa personnalité.

On boit quelques verres pour être dans l'ambiance avant d'appeler un taxi qui nous emmène à notre bar préféré, le « Jack's Bar ». La première fois que je suis rentrée dans ce bar, c'était la semaine de mon arrivée à New York. Jane m'avait assuré que c'était le bar le plus chic et le plus tendance de tout New York. De l'extérieur, il ne paie pas de mine, il a l'air d'être aussi vieux que ma grand-mère, mais l'intérieur est juste incroyable. Volumineux, un parquet ciré, des meubles récents, c'est le contraste avec la devanture.

On peut y aller en journée pour déguster un chocolat chaud ou en soirée pour oublier tous nos problèmes. Depuis le temps que j'y vais, je connais très bien Jack, le barmaid et propriétaire. C'est d'ailleurs ici même que Jane, Bree et moi-même avions rencontré nos petits amis.

Lorsque James boit de l'alcool, il se transforme en un dragueur très charmeur, je n'avais pas mis longtemps à craquer. Le lendemain avait juste été une énorme plaisanterie en voyant le beau gosse flambeur devenir un petit enfant cherchant ses lunettes pour mieux voir.

La musique forte retentit dans mes oreilles, me rendant presque sourde sur le coup. Des hommes et des femmes dansent sur la piste comme pour oublier qu'ils sont vraiment là. Irina prend ma main et on se laisse guider par le flux des personnes et leur énergie.

Les minutes et les heures se confondent et quand je vois Irina embrasser un homme, je sais que je vais rentrer toute seule ce soir.

Je m'approche tant bien que mal du comptoir pour crier dans l'oreille de Jack que je souhaite un mojito.

Il me sourit et refuse ma carte quand je la lui tends. J'arrive à lire sur ces lèvres « Cadeau de la maison ». Ah, ce Jack, il est aussi vieux en apparence que sa boutique mais jeune dans sa tête, il sait comment conserver sa clientèle.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil pour le remercier. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le breuvage qui est devenu mon meilleur ami de la soirée. Un peu plus loin, je remarque un beau brun qui me sourit, il s'approche de moi lentement, comme un félin. Je rigole en l'observant me draguer piètrement et surtout lourdement. Soudain, un mouvement de foule me fait perdre l'équilibre et je tombe directement sur lui. L'alcool ne m'aidant pas, je mets quelques secondes pour me remettre d'aplomb.

Je m'excuse, lui fais comprendre que je suis en couple, reprends mon verre et retourne m'installer à notre table. Etrangement, je me sens frustrée. Pourquoi je pense à Volturi plutôt qu'à James. De rage, je bois cul sec ma boisson.

L'alcool me fait tourner la tête et je me sens de plus en plus lourde, comme vidée de toute pensée. Mon corps fonctionne, quelqu'un me guide mais tout semble si flou.

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouve chez moi, dans mon lit. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la soirée, si ce n'est où j'étais et avec qui j'étais.

Je me lève, complément amorphe. Quelle étrange sensation de vide en moi. Il est 9h30 du matin et je me prépare pour aller donner mon sang. Petit rituel de fin d'année, c'est une bonne action que tout le monde devrait faire au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Une tunique et un slim font parfaitement l'affaire. C'est surtout histoire d'être confortablement installé pour ce moment.

Arrivé devant le stand, je relis les différentes conditions pour donner son sang :

- Etre âgé de 18 à 70 ans, c'est bon.

- Ne pas être à jeun, c'est bon également.

- Etre en forme ? Je me sens un peu engourdie mais je pense que c'est d'avoir dormi tout habillée dans le canapé qui me rend stone.

- Peser au minimum 50 kilos, c'est bon également.

- Ne pas être enceinte, aucun risque de ce côté tout comme les relations sexuelles. La dernière fois que James m'a touchée, il s'est évanoui en voyant mes sous-vêtements sexy achetés pour l'occasion.

- Pas de piercing, ni de tatouage ni de traitement médical et encore moins de drogues.

Parfait ! Je replis le questionnaire et attends qu'une infirmière me prenne en charge. Je la regarde poser la perfusion et mon sang couler dans une poche transparente.

Peut-être que grâce à cela, je pourrais sauver des vies. Je garde mes réflexions qui me tirent un léger sourire.

Une fois ma bonne action faite, j'observe l'infirmière prendre la poche de sang et l'étiqueter comme un précieux trésor.

Je me sens légère et un peu nauséeuse après cette opération. Alors que je vais pour prendre un taxi, mon téléphone sonne. Je souris en voyant le nom d'Irina s'afficher.

- Alors, tu as serré hier soir ? Dis-je en préambule

- Alice, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Salut toi, je t'offre un cocktail de Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey coucou !

Voici le chapitre 4, comme tant attendu !

Merci à ma petite Lyly qui corrige ainsi qu'à Choupette13 pour ta review (ca motive!)

* * *

**Dans le dernier épisode de Puzzle **

P_eut-être que grâce à cela, je pourrais sauver des vies. Je garde mes réflexions qui me tirent un léger sourire._

_Une fois ma bonne action faite, j'observe l'infirmière prendre la poche de sang et l'étiqueter comme un précieux trésor._

_Je me sens légère et un peu nauséeuse après cette opération. Alors que je vais pour prendre un taxi, mon téléphone sonne. Je souris en voyant le nom d'Irina s'afficher._

_- Alors, tu as serré hier soir ? Dis-je en préambule_

_- Alice, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle._

_(Musique tragique)._

Le ton de mon amie me fait perdre mon sourire.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Répété-je

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment te le dire par téléphone, le mieux serait que tu ailles à la galerie d'art.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandé-je à mon amie, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire comme cela, vraiment.

- Irina, la supplié-je

- On se retrouve à la galerie d'Arts, coupe-t-elle sèchement avant de raccrocher.

Je me hâte d'aller à l'endroit demandé par mon amie. Depuis que je la connais, c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler avec un ton aussi froid et aussi triste.

Après 20 minutes de course infernale dans les rues et entre les moyens de transports, j'arrive à mon lieu de travail. Tout autour, il y a des voitures de police, des voitures du FBI, des ambulances... Mon cerveau commence à faire le rapprochement et je cours vers l'entrée où je me fais arrêter par des policiers, une longue cordelette jaune cerne le périmètre.

- Mademoiselle, c'est une scène de crime, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

- Une scène de crime ? Qui est mort ?

- C'est une enquête en cours, nous ne pouvons rien vous dire, reculez s'il vous plait.

- Mais je travaille ici, continué-je désespérée, tentant de voir au-delà des gardiens.

- Alice, crie une voix derrière moi.

- Sulpicia, que se passe-t-il enfin ? Demandé-je rapidement, paniquée, je commence à prendre peur.

- C'est Jacob, murmure-t-elle.

- Jacob ? Non, ne me dis pas que …

- Assis-toi, Alice, on va en parler

- Mais parler de quoi ? Hurlé-je. Il est mort ?

Elle ne répond pas à ma question, regardant hagardement le sol.

- Il est mort ? Répété-je en hurlant.

Le regard effondré de ma chef parle alors pour elle, répondant tacitement à ma question.

Non, non, non, pourquoi lui ? Pas Jacob, je me retourne vers notre lieu de travail et m'effondre sur les genoux. Jacob, mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a toujours accompagnée et soutenue dans la vie.

Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Les larmes commencent à couler et j'entends alors le bruit sourd des roulettes sur le sol, signe indiquant que le corps est déplacé. Je me lève, tremblante, jusqu'à l'ambulance. A l'intérieur, Irina me fait signe de ne pas approcher. Lorsque les ambulanciers lèvent le brancard pour faire entrer le cadavre dans le véhicule, le drap se soulève et laisse tomber le bras de la victime dans le vide, le dévoilant ainsi aux regards indiscrets malgré la couverture qui le protégeait.

Sur ce bras, une montre. Une montre que je connais très bien. Puis un trou noir envahit ma vue.

- Alice ?

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une salle blanche, je me sens lourde.

- Alice ?

Ma tête bascule sur le côté gauche où Sulpicia est assise.

- Tu es à l'hôpital, tu n'aurais pas dû faire autant d'efforts après une prise de sang, c'est dangereux pour toi. Tu as fait une anémie et tu t'es évanouie.

- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Demandé-je.

Elle hoche la tête négativement. Mes yeux se referment et je sens de nouveau les larmes couler.

- Je ferme la boutique pour la semaine. Dans tous les cas, j'y suis bien obligée par mon tyran de mari.

Je souris brièvement sur ces derniers propos. Elle tente de me dérider mais malgré cela, mon cerveau semble totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

- Profites-en pour bien te reposer, ma petite Alice.

J'acquiesce ne pouvant pas parler, mes cordes vocales sont trop serrées.

- Je dois y aller, les enquêteurs ont beaucoup de questions et je n'ai que très peu de réponses.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent de nouveau pour la remercier du regard. Elle comprend mon message et laisse un baiser sur mon front, signe de réconfort.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les médecins m'ont autorisée à rentrer chez moi. Une fois dans mon appartement, je me sens seule, terriblement seule. Mais je n'ai pas le courage d'appeler qui que ce soit. Je me mets en boule dans mon lit en me sentant encore plus vide que ce matin.

Je me rappelle de tous les moments passés avec Jacob : du premier jour à la maternelle où il a refusé de me passer son marteau à il y a quelque jours où il était si fier de sa trouvaille. Et dire que nous nous sommes pris la tête pour un tableau. La vie a tellement plus de valeur.

Je ne sais pas combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures ou de jours se sont écoulés. Je reste prostrée dans ma chambre à pleurer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé mon stock de mouchoirs et de larmes.

Finalement, Volturi a bien raison, je suis égoïste. Je suis égoïste de vouloir que Jacob reste près de moi comme il l'a toujours fait. Cela me fait tellement mal qu'il soit à présent parti pour toujours.

La sonnette raisonne dans mon appartement. Je me lève, déambulant comme une ivrogne. Face à moi, deux agents du FBI.

- Melle Brandon ? Me demande-t-on.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes demandée au siège du FBI pour un interrogatoire, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Dans la voiture qui m'emmène au poste, j'entends à la radio des animateurs en furie car nous sommes le 28 décembre. Pour moi, les dates n'ont plus d'importance. Ce n'est qu'un autre jour sans Jacob.

Surtout ne pas pleurer devant des inconnus, rester une femme forte et déterminée. Je passe devant mon lieu de travail, dernier lieu qu'il aura vu. Je sens mon cœur saigner et hurler à l'injustice.

Les deux agents me font traverser des couloirs dont j'ignorais même l'existence dans ce bâtiment hautement sécurisé. Dans l'ascenseur, ils se font remplacer par un homme et une femme qui me citent mes droits. Je suis tellement dans les vapes que je ne les entends pas, je ne calcule rien de ce qu'il se passe.

Ils me demandent d'entrer dans une petite salle. Les murs sont gris, il y a une table et trois chaises. Je m'installe mollement sur la chaise, apercevant en face de moi une vitre sans teint. J'observe mon teint blafard, les cernes creusés par les larmes et mon accoutrement basique : mon jogging. On est loin de la parfaite Alice qui prend soin d'elle pendant des heures devant le miroir.

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur Volturi et Alec. Leurs visages, graves, me signalent tout de suite que je suis en mauvaise posture.

- Alors, Brandon, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? attaque Volturi, balançant violemment un dossier sur la table.

- Aucune idée, soufflé-je.

- Je sais que tu as eu une semaine difficile, Alice. Aujourd'hui, il faut que tu saches que Demetri et moi-même enquêtons sur le meurtre de Jacob, annonce Alec avec plus de douceur.

- Le meurtre ? Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, quelqu'un l'a tué.

Chaque mot entre dans ma tête avec une lenteur abominable, comme si on me les injectait avec violence.

- Ou étais-tu, Brandon, entre 2h et 4h du matin le dimanche 26 décembre ?

- J'étais en soirée au Jack's Bar

- Il y a des témoins ? Demande Alec

- Irina, Jack et d'autres gens j'imagine.

- C'est faux, Brandon, tu es partie à 1h30, où es-tu allée ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un trou de mémoire, avoué-je aux deux agents.

- Moi, je vais te dire, Brandon. Tu es allée à la galerie d'Arts où tu as bu un verre de Whisky avec ton cher ami Jacob…

Sur ces photos, il me présente le petit salon de mon lieu de travail. Sur la table basse, on peut y voir deux verres photographiés, dont un avec un marque de rouge à lèvres.

- Tu vois ce verre, papote-t-il avec rapidité, il y a tes empreintes dessus…

Il sort un nouveau jeu de photos où on voit les empreintes du verre et celles qui servent pour l'identification à l'ouverture du FBI, on avait été obligés de les faire pour accéder à la cantine.

- Mais c'est impossible, bafouillé-je

- Oh si que c'est possible, continue avec hargne Volturi. Tu as mis du poison dans son verre, ne dit-on pas que le poison est l'arme préféré des femmes ? dit-il avec ironie. Puis, tu l'as poussé du haut de la mezzanine pour faire passer cela pour un accident, typiquement féminin ça… Alors est ce que cela t'a fait du bien quand tu l'as vu sur le sol ?

Il sort alors la dernière photo où on y voit Jacob, étendu sur le ventre dans une mare de sang, les yeux vides.

- Non, non, non, je commence à pleurer sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je jette la photo, cachant mes larmes dans mes mains. Je ne l'ai pas tué, c'était mon meilleur ami.

- Alice, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, continue la voix d'Alec

Je lève la tête vers lui, lui racontant ma soirée jusqu'à ma prise de sang tout en insistant sur le fait qu'en plus je déteste le whisky.

- Belle histoire, Brandon, mais ça n'explique pas tes empreintes sur la scène de crime et tu n'as pas d'alibi.

- Mais j'y travaille, c'est un verre du boulot, il peut y avoir mes empreintes sur tous les verres, lachè-je dépitée et lasse de ces accusations à tort.

- Cela ne convaincra pas un jury, Brandon, sois plus convaincante, répond-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Je mets ma main à plat sur la table, ma transpiration laissant une marque, et d'une voix que je tente convaincante, je dis en articulant chacun de mes mots avec lenteur :

- C'était mon meilleur ami.

Volturi et Alex ne parlent pas, le premier regardant la trace qu'ont laissé mes doigts sur la table. Je me recolle contre le siège de ma chaise, attendant leur verdict.

Une personne frappe alors à la porte et les deux agents quittent la pièce, récupérant les photos une à une. Je soupçonne même Volturi de prendre son temps et de bien me montrer celle de Jacob mort. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, j'essaie de respirer mais la photo a brûlé ma rétine. Les larmes tombent une nouvelle fois une à une, s'écrasant sur la table. Mon estomac se noue et j'ai une envie de vomir, je me lève et toque plusieurs fois à la porte avant qu'un agent m'ouvre. J'explique que je dois aller aux toilettes où on m'escorte.

Une fois arrivée, je me vide du peu de choses que j'ai pu manger auparavant. Une agent du FBI est près de moi et me tient les cheveux pendant que je continue de penser à cette photo. Une fois totalement vidée, elle m'accompagne dans ma petite pièce où une bouteille d'eau m'attend mais je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force de la boire.

Je prends mes jambes que je serre contre moi, me sentant seule contre tous. Et si Volturi avait raison ? Et si j'avais tué Jacob ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de cette nuit-là ?! Quel est ce brouillard nuageux qui endort mes souvenirs ? Jamais l'alcool ne m'avait donné un tel trou noir.

- Belle comédie, Brandon, on y croirait presque, fanfaronne Volturi

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici et je remarque qu'il est seul, où est Alec ?

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'est ce virement d'argent de la part de Jacob sur ton compte bancaire ? Tu admettras que c'est plutôt douteux.

Sans même regarder l'extrait de compte qu'il me tend, je lui réponds d'une voix sourde :

- Il devait de l'argent à mes parents depuis le lycée, il a été convenu entre eux que Jacob me verse directement l'argent sur mon compte bancaire.

- Je vais faire vérifier tout cela dès maintenant. A présent, autre possibilité, penses-tu que ton petit ami ait quelque chose à voir dans ce meurtre

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, je tire un léger sourire.

- James ? Ouhla, non, il est gentil et doux comme un agneau

- Dois-je comprendre que tu es le contraire ?

- Je n'ai jamais tué personne et je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de quelqu'un. J'aimais profondément Jacob, il était mon meilleur ami. Il m'a soutenue dans tous mes projets, il m'a trouvé ce travail, mon appartement et même mon petit ami. Je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer, aucune, finis-je en baissant la voix.

- Il y en a sûrement une, Brandon, et sache que je ferais tout pour la trouver, me rétorque-t-il d'une voix tranchante et menaçante.

Il ouvre la porte et avant qu'il ne disparaisse, je murmure :

- Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?

Un long silence me répond, j'ose lever les yeux vers cet homme qui me tourne le dos. La porte commence à se refermer quand j'entends :

- Une fois que l'enquête sera terminée.

Plongée dans ma solitude, j'imagine des milliers de visages derrière cette vitre sans teint qui défilent et se moquent de moi. Chaque mot que Volturi a prononcé dans cette salle rebondit contre les murs et me martèle le cerveau, comme une longue torture.

Plus tard, la lumière du couloir pénètre dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette fois, c'est M. Aro Sullivan, le mari de ma patronne qui rentre, s'installant sur la chaise face à moi.

- Ma petite Alice, j'espère que tu ne tiendras pas rigueur du comportement de mes collaborateurs. Ton avocate nous a appelés et nous ne pouvons pas te tenir plus longtemps en cellule.

- Mon avocate ? Demandé-je faiblement.

- Bree.

L'image de mon amie furieuse au téléphone me soulage. Pour être intervenue, c'est qu'elle me fait confiance et qu'elle va assurer ma défense.

- Mais, les traces sur le verre ?

- Comme tu l'as toi-même dit, ce sont les verres du travail, tes empreintes sont un peu partout ce qui est logique, comme celle de ma femme. Est-ce que tu as plus de souvenirs de la soirée ?

- Non, toujours pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un brouillard dans ma tête qui voile tous mes souvenirs.

- Il se peut que tu aies été droguée, le problème c'est que toutes les traces ont disparu. Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas de preuves tangibles pour te retenir ici, je prends donc la responsabilité de te faire sortir.

Je lui souris faiblement, le remerciant du regard de la confiance qu'il me porte.

- Néanmoins, tu restes notre suspect numéro 1. Aussi, je dois t'informer que je te fais suivre par des agents.

Je me lève et marche vers lui. Faible et fatiguée, je pose ma tête contre son épaule et murmure un merci.

Il passe son bras contre ma taille et m'aide à me déplacer vers la sortie. A travers les vitres, je contemple la nuit dont le manteau a enveloppé la ville à présent endormie.

- Tiens, aide-moi à la porter, elle est faible. Elle n'a pas dû manger et dormir correctement depuis plusieurs jours, ronronne le ténor d'Aro.

Je sens que Morphée me prend délicatement dans ses bras et me transporte vers chez moi. Je le sens me serrer délicatement contre lui, sa main caresser mes joues creusées par les larmes et parcourir mon cuir chevelu.

Je me sens tellement bien, tellement apaisée suite aux douleurs qui ont fait trembler mon cœur. Là, dans mon petit hameau de sécurité, je n'ai plus envie de partir.

* * *

Pensée du jour : "Review, couvre moi ! " ... " J'ai plus de couverture en stock"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey coucou ! Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à vous de me suivre ! N'hésitez pas à lacher un com !

Merci à ma petite Lyly de me corriger !

* * *

_- Tiens, aide-moi à la porter, elle est faible. Elle n'a pas dû manger et dormir correctement depuis plusieurs jours, ronronne le ténor d'Aro._

_Je sens que Morphée me prend délicatement dans ses bras et me transporte vers chez moi. Je le sens me serrer délicatement contre lui, sa main caresser mes joues creusées par les larmes et parcourir mon cuir chevelu._

_Je me sens tellement bien, tellement apaisée suite aux douleurs qui ont fait trembler mon cœur. Là, dans mon petit hameau de sécurité, je n'ai plus envie de partir._

Chapitre 5 :

Et pourtant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux ce matin-là, je vois le plafond de ma chambre, deux bras sont posés sur mon ventre et bougent en fonction de ma respiration.

Je bouge ma tête pour découvrir à droite ma mère et à gauche mon père. Je souris en les voyant déjà réveillés

- Papa, maman, râlé-je, je n'ai plus 8 ans.

- Oh, ma petite Alice, murmure ma mère avant de me sauter dessus.

Mon père nous encercle pour un câlin collectif.

- On était si inquiet, pleure ma mère contre mon épaule.

- Quand Billy nous a annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle pour son fils, nous avons pensé à toi, mais quand en plus il nous a dit que tu étais suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre, nous sommes arrivés en moins d'une heure. Billy a longtemps plaidé en ta faveur.

- Je vous jure que je suis innocente.

- On le sait bien, dirent mes deux parents. Nous avons siégé dans les bureaux du FBI, on a demandé à des personnes de venir t'innocenter… Il y a eu Jack, James, Irina, des clientes de ta galerie… Bree n'a pas arrêté d'harceler les agents par téléphone, une vraie lionne. Beaucoup de gens t'aiment, tu sais ?

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

Cela faisait du bien de se sentir soutenue par tant de gens. J'espérais juste qu'on trouve le vrai coupable. Après un gros câlin, nous nous sommes levés pour profiter de la journée à New York. Je reprends goût de manger et de me divertir avec mes parents et cela pendant toute la semaine après ma détention. Grâce à eux, j'arrive à oublier un peu toutes les horreurs que j'ai vues et entendues dans cette petite pièce bien qu'elle hante certains de mes cauchemars.

Puis le jour vient où mes parents doivent repartir dans notre petit village.

- Tu n'oublies pas de nous appeler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Promis maman, dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, je vous tiens au courant.

Elle me serre une dernière fois dans ses bras, mon père me fait une accolade et ils partent dans leur voiture. Je reste quelques minutes sur le trottoir, triste de les voir me quitter eux aussi. Enfin, je peux les voir quand je veux et leur parler. Donc pas de baisse de moral, m'interdis-je.

-Alice ?

Je découvre alors James, une fleur à la main.

- James ?

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, murmuré-je, fixant le sol.

Doucement, il me serre contre lui. Je respire son parfum qui me dégoute sur le coup mais j'apprécie être dans ses bras. Une sorte de réconfort en somme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, Alice ?

Mon regard se porte dans le sien.

- J'étais avec Irina et…

- Oui, me coupe-t-il, tu étais avec Irina, tu étais avec Irina alors que tu aurais dû être avec moi.

- Je …

C'est vrai, ce soir-là, au lieu de m'amuser, j'aurais dû être au repas de famille de James.

- Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point cela m'a fait mal de savoir que tu étais de sortie alors que j'avais fait des efforts pour toi ? C'est vrai, je… je… je hais porter des chemises, je l'ai fait pour aller au restaurant avec tes parents qui me détestent.

- Mais cela s'est bien passé, lui rappelé-je, tentant vainement de m'innocenter

- Non, cela s'est mal passé, dès que tu es partie je ne sais où, tes parents m'ont reproché que je n'étais pas digne de confiance, j'étais un bon à rien et qu'on devait se séparer.

- James … Murmuré-je bouleversée

- Finalement, c'est plutôt l'inverse… Je te faisais confiance Alice, vraiment.

- Je suis tellement désolée, je …

- Non me coupe-t-il. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il t'est passé à travers la tête pour me faire cela. Je n'ai rien dit à ma mère et elle ignore même que tu as été interrogée pour meurtre. Attendons que cette histoire s'éclaircisse, une fois que l'enquête sera terminée, on pourra savoir où on en est, Alice.

- Donc tu proposes un break ? Demandé-je.

- Oui.

C'est la première fois que je voyais James me parler comme cela, avec autant d'assurance et d'amertume. Je comprends que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Un dernier baiser et je rentre chez moi, accompagnée de ma lourde solitude.

Le lendemain, Sulpicia m'appelle pour savoir comment je me porte. Je la remercie de son attention et lui indique que je tente de me remettre :

- Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la soirée ?

- Le gala de début d'année ?

- Oui ! Cela te ferait du bien ma belle !

Sulpicia a de très bons arguments et impossible d'en démorde. J'imagine que c'est cela d'être la femme d'un agent du FBI.

J'arrive donc à décider que cela me ferait effectivement du bien de sortir, le léger bémol est que je n'ai pas de cavalier. Ma patronne rit et me dit que ce n'est plus un problème avant de raccrocher.

Un peu plus tard, c'est Jane que j'ai au téléphone, heureuse de me savoir de sortie. Elle invite Bree qui m'assure qu'elle fera tout pour mettre cette histoire au clair. Je remercie mes amies pour leur soutien et tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi. Nous rions un peu, de quoi me détendre, et finalement nous mettons d'un commun accord fin à la conversation.

Face au miroir, je me claque les joues, Alice Brandon sera la plus belle pour aller danser ce soir. Je reprends mes reflexes pour me maquiller et me coiffer. Comme prévu il y a plus d'un mois à présent, j'enfile ma robe bleue courte et légèrement fendue en bas sur le côté et dos nue, création unique et originale de Jane. Elle est parfaitement bien adaptée à ma taille de guêpe, m'enveloppant de son doux tissu.

Petit hic, les chaussures. Tandis que je consulte ma buanderie de haut en bas, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Avec méfiance, j'ouvre timidement pour voir Volturi sur le perron.

- Bon, tu me laisses entrer ?

Sans lâcher un mot, j'ouvre la porte à mon bourreau. Voyant que je suis surprise de sa venue, il s'explique :

- Aro pense que c'est une des meilleures stratégies de sécurité. Je me fais passer pour un invité en étant ton mari pendant qu'Alec sera dehors pour vérifier les allées et venues.

Je suis déçue que la stratégie n'impose pas le contraire. Je finis de me préparer tandis que mon invité regarde la télé.

Il ne me reste plus que mes chaussures, je fouille encore un petit peu jusqu'à ce que Volturi m'arrête et me tende un sac.

- Je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin.

J'ouvre le paquet pour découvrir les Jimmy Choo qui me plaisaient tant. Je déglutis face à ces merveilles.

- Mais…?

- Ne pose pas de questions, enfile-les et on y va.

J'obéis à ses ordres sans broncher. Mon dieu, elles me vont si bien. Je me sens comme une princesse prête à partir au bal. Je me tourne et retourne devant la glace.

- Mouais, tu restes potable. J'aurais préféré une blonde, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me retiens de lui coller une gifle en prenant une grande inspiration. Puis, je prends ma petite sacoche pour mettre mon portable et mes clés de maison.

La voiture de Volturi est comme son propriétaire, impeccable et froide. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve la radio, s'il y en a une.

Il roule vite mais bien, restant tout de même le code de la route. Je profite de ce moment de répit où sa concentration est de rigueur pour l'observer en catimini. Depuis que je le connais, je le trouve beau. Le profil droit, des cheveux rebelles qui donnent envie de glisser les doigts dedans, un sourire qui peut être ravageur, des yeux bleu profonds. Ce soir, il a troqué son costume noir habituel contre un costume gris et une chemise bleue qui lui va parfaitement bien.

Je nous trouve bien accordés finalement. Je détourne le regard suite à cette constatation. Lui et moi? Accordés ? Tu rêves, ma belle.

Nous arrivons à l'hôtel de ville où se déroule l'évènement. Un portier ouvre ma portière pour me laisser sortir puis prend la place de Volturi pour aller garer la voiture. Mon cavalier me tend son bras que je saisis avec quelque peu de réticence.

Nous traversons la foule pour saluer quelques personnes connues. Certaines de mes clientes viennent près de moi pour m'assurer de leur confiance, notamment Mme Taylor.

- Vous savez, quand Mme Sullivan m'a annoncé que vous étiez interrogée, cela m'a tout de suite surprise. Une jeune fille ayant tellement de sensibilité pour l'art et surtout capable de décrypter avec autant de passion les peintures ne peut pas avoir commis de crime, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je la remercie chaudement avant de retourner vers Volturi.

- Que te disais la vieille chouette ? demande mon partenaire de la soirée.

- Elle me félicitait d'avoir un regard si aiguisé sur la peinture, dis-je poliment

Bien que mon envie de l'envoyer paitre soit très forte, il y a du monde, je ne veux pas paraitre rustre. La lumière se tamise pour finalement se concentrer sur l'estrade ou Sulpicia se présente.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous remercie d'être présents pour cette 23ème soirée de bienfaisance dont les revenus seront en partie reversés à une association caritative. Vous pourrez admirer autour de vous nos œuvres les plus belles et les plus prestigieuses. Mais avant de les découvrir, je vous présente le joyau de notre collection, ce magnifique Alonso.

La toile se découvre face au public qui retient son souffle. La peinture. Mais oui, c'est cela. Je m'agrippe à Volturi pour attirer son attention.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, Brandon ? J'aimerais assister aux enchères, je te signale.

- La peinture, m'exclamé-je, la peinture qui est en vente, c'est Jacob qui l'avait trouvée. Mais j'ai toujours des doutes sur sa provenance. Quand je lui ai demandé plus d'informations, il est devenu très irritable et méfiant.

Le regard de Volturi se fait alors plus dur, signe qu'il réfléchit.

- Tu penses que c'est le mobile ? Une peinture ?

- Tu vas connaitre rapidement sa valeur, lui indiqué-je en le ramenant dans l'ambiance de la salle

Le timing fut parfait car les enchères commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur. Finalement, le marteau de l'huissier acheva la vente. 3 milliard de dollars pour un de mes clients les plus fidèles d'ailleurs. La salle était un vaste champ d'inconnus qui aurait pu vouloir le tuer, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la toile ?

Je regardais chacun des visages pour essayer de me souvenir d'une parole de travers ou de regards envieux envers cette toile mais rien ne vient.

- Oh, mais n'est-ce pas notre chère Alice Brandon ?

Je déglutis et me raidit immédiatement.

- Maria.

- Je ne me suis donc pas trompée. Tu as drôlement changé, ma foi. Qui aurait cru que notre Balice se serait autant transformée en si peu de temps ? Elle ricane. Oh mais je vois que tu es accompagnée, c'est ton petit ami ?

Je suis glacée, murée dans un silence tant je suis en colère et dégoutée de la voir ici.

- Oui, effectivement, je suis son petit ami, je m'appelle James, assure d'une voix méconnaissable Volturi. Il me serre doucement contre lui et adresse un sourire à la brune devant nous.

- Oh, Jacob m'avait indiqué que tu avais un petit ami immonde et collant à souhait, mais il a dû se tromper, la jalousie doit l'aveugler. Vous êtes fort charmant, James.

- Je suis étonné que nous nous ne soyons pas rencontrés avant, vous êtes une amie d'Alice ?

Ma main serre la sienne assez fort pour qu'il arrête de lui parler, je veux qu'on parte, maintenant.

- Oh oui, des amis d'enfance, rit-elle sottement, à l'époque Alice était aussi énorme qu'une boule de pétanque ! D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu remonte au bal de promo, non ? Demande-t-elle innocemment.

- Oui en effet, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai quitté la salle rapidement. Je tente de faire bonne figure et lui sourit.

- Oh, c'est dommage, tu as raté mon couronnement de reine du bal ce soir-là ! Depuis je sors avec Jasper, tu te souviens de lui ?

- Oh, vaguement éludé-je, mais je pense que James s'ennuie un peu.

- Oh non, ma tendre Alice, j'aime connaitre toutes tes facettes, je suis curieux.

Je lui jette un regard, il s'amuse comme un peu fou.

- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Jacob, où est-il encore passé ?

Ma gorge se serre et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Il est actuellement à l'hôpital, un ulcère apparemment, ajoute Volturi, mielleux

- Bon, j'espère le voir pendant ma semaine ici, je repars dans 2 jours pour le Texas, la chaleur me manque. Allez, je vous laisse, je dois voir du monde. A bientôt, Alice.

- Bye, Maria

- Oh et James, si jamais tu t'ennuies avec elle, elle tend sa carte, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Puis elle disparait dans la foule. Volturi fait tourner la carte entre ses doigts, je comprends qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle piste.

- Maria V. Propriétaire du « C'était nous », un magasin d'antiquité à Bridgeport – Connecticut, lit-il à voix haute. Tiens, au dos, il y a d'autres magasins, situés dans tout le pays, enchaine-t-il.

- Ah ouais ? Elle a réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie ?

- J'en ai bien peur, ma petite Balice

- Je t'en supplie, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, c'est juste horrible.

Son regard m'interroge silencieusement.

- Tu veux vraiment en parler ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux connaitre toutes tes facettes, lance-t-il avec son humour noir.

Avec réticence, je le tire de la salle principale. Avant de la quitter, j'aperçois Jane discutant avec le maire. Au moins une image positive de cette soirée qui devient de plus en plus épouvantable.

Arrivés dans le boudoir de la mairie, je m'installe sur un canapé tandis que Volturi prend appui sur le radiateur.

- Ne devrions-nous pas chercher des suspects ? Tenté-je, sachant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas.

- Tu es mon suspect number one, tu étais la meilleure amie de la victime, vous avez donc un passé en commun, je veux en apprendre le plus possible sur vous deux, tranche-t-il.

Malgré moi, un nouveau soupir s'échappe. Je déteste me souvenir de ma période scolaire. Je prends une longue inspiration avant de m'élancer.

* * *

Pensée du jour : Père Review, raconte moi une histoire ...


End file.
